My Pervert Hyung
by ZeLu
Summary: Seorang bocah dengan kepolosannya bertanya pada hyungnya tentang arti kata pedophile dan sodomi.E XO (Kai X Kyungsoo)/(Kai X DO)..KaiSoo / KaiDo... Pedo, BL, YAOI,


My Pervert Hyung

.

.

Main casts :

Kim JongIn (18)

Kim/Do kyungsoo (6)

Summary :

Keingin tahuan seorang bocah tentang arti kata sodomi.. bagaimana jadinya jika dia bertanya pada sang hyung yang memanfaatkan kepolosaan sang bocah untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

Warning :

Incest..YAOI...pedo..BXB

under 18 don't open it^^

KaiSoo~~~~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

Sore hari didekat taman sebuah komplek perumahan elit yang terkenal sangat luas dan mewah.

Amburegul... Emeseyu...

Bahrelway... Bahrelway...

Lekiksawn... Yu Tekrewei...

Bahrelway... Bahrelway...

Sumidawn... Awongot...

I am Titanigo...

Seorang bocah berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dengan riang, sambil menyanyikan lagu bahasa inggris dengan aksen amburadul khas bocahnya. Dia baru saja bermain bersama teman-temannya, karena hari sudah sore dan takut hyungnya hawatir, bocah itu melewati jalan pintas yang walaupun sepi tetapi lebih dekat dengan rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, karena diujung jalan sana dia melihat salah satu temannya bersama seseorang yang dia tau adalah hyung temannya.

"Eh..bukankah itu luhannie dan sehun hyung, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Bocah itu berbisik pelan dan bersembunyi didekat tiang listrik yang cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah dia menunggu lama sampai temannya dan orang yang dipanggilnya sehun hyung tadi pergi, dia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari cukup kencang.

"Aaaahh... aku akan dimarahi oleh hyungku, semua ini gara-gara luhannie dan sehun hyung...aaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sambil berlari, bocah itu sedikit berdumel menyalahkan temannya. Sampai kaki mungil itu menginjak halaman rumahnya saat hari menjelang malam.

Cklek~~

Klek

Bocah itu membuka dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan, dia berjalan dengan menjinjitkan kakinya sambil mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Kau dari mana saja kyungie.. kenapa baru pulang." Sebuah suara membuat bocah yang dipanggil kyungie tadi menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana, didepan televisi.. dia melihat hyungnya yang berbicara tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Kyungie atau lebih lengkapnya bernama kyungsoo itu menghampiri dan mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah hyungnya. "Mian jonginie hyung, tadi saat bermain, kyung lupa waktu.. mian ne~~." Kyungsoo menatap hyungnya yang tetap tidak mau melihatnya. "_Apa hyung sebegitu marahnya, sampai dia lebih mementingkan acara telivisi dari pada aku." _Pikir kyungsoo sedih.

Akhirnya hyungnya yang dipanggil jonginie aka JongIn ini menolehkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, jika kau pulang terlambat seperti ini hyung hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu kepadamu."

"_Khawatir? Khawatir apanya.. bertanya dengan wajah serata tembok dan sedingin es dia bilang khawatir._" pikir kyungsoo sebal.

"Kalau hyung khawatir kenapa tidak mencari kyungie, kenapa hyung lebih memilih melihat tv?" Pout kyungsoo tak terima dengan perkataan hyungnya.

"Ne.. maafkan hyung yang tak mencarimu, sekarang mandilah tubuhmu sangat bau."

"HYUNG~~~~" kyungsoo berteriak kesal dan meninggalkan hyungnya yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia menyalakan lampu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia sudah terbiasa menyiapkan air untuk mandinya sendiri, hanya mengisi bathup dengan air apa susahnya, pikir bocah kecil ini.

Kyungsoo mulai merendamkan tubuhnya didalam bathup yang hampir terisi penuh, karena tak mungkin bukan dia membuat dirinya tenggelam dengan mengisi penuh air dalam bathup. "Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan luhannie dan sehun hyung tadi ya?." Sambil berendam, Kyungsoo sedikit memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi sore.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, kyungsoo turun dan menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang menonton acara musik.

"Hyung~~ appa dan eomma kapan pulang?."

"Entahlah kyungie, mungkin minggu depan, eomma dan appa kan sudah berjanji padamu untuk mengajak liburan saat libur musim panas nanti."

"mmm.. aku merindukan mereka hyung~~, mereka bahkan jarang menelepon."

"Mereka kan sibuk, sudahlah kan ada hyung disini."

"Iya... tapi kan kau itu menyebalkan "

"YAKK! bocah ini.. hihhh."

"Aw..aw.. sakit hyung~~." Dengan gemas jongin menarik kedua pipi kyungsoo, menimbulkan pekikan dari sang empunya.

"Kekekeke.. makannya, sopanlah dengan hyungmu."

Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena ulah hyungnya.

.

.

"Hyung~~ aku laparrrrr~~~."

"jja.. akan hyung masakkan sesuatu untukmu, kau ingin makan apa?" Jongin mengajak kyungsoo untuk pergi kedapur.

Karena keluarga jongin tidak suka ada orang asing dirumah mereka, mereka hanya memperkerjakan maid saat pagi hari untuk membersihkan rumah mereka, dan hanya ada penjaga untuk membukakan gerbang rumah mereka. Karena itulah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri.

kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ruang makan yang terletak satu ruangan dengan dapur. "Aku.. ingin Kimbab."

"Kimbab.. aku belum bisa."

"So galbi jjim, bagaimana?"

"Aku juga belum bisa." Mendengar jawaban hyungnya, membuat kyungsoo mulai sedikit emosi.

"Kalu begitu aku mau samgyetang.. itu sudah yang paling mudah hyung~ jangan bilang kau juga tak bisa."

"Bukannya aku tak bisa membuat samgyetang kyung, tapi hyung baru ingat.. kalu hyung belum sempat belanja untuk minggu ini.. hehe." Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya jongin menjawab adiknya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"_Kenapa aku punya hyung yang sangat bodoh tuhan, sungguh berbeda saat dia sedang berlaku sok keren didepan orang-orang._" Batin kyungsoo miris sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah hyung, malam ini aku makan ramen saja, aku sedang tak ingin makan diluar dan aku juga tidak mau menunggu lama untuk delivery." Kyungsoo menyerah dan meminta hyungnya untuk memasakkan ramen instan.

"Hehe.. maafkan hyung ya kyung, besok hyung janji akan belanja dan memasakkanmu sesuatu yang enak."

Jongin akhirnya mulai memasak ramen instan setelah mendapat anggukan dari adiknya. Tak menunggu lama akhirnya ramen yang dimasak jonginpun jadi, dan mereka melewati makan malam sederhana mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

Setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka kembali keruang keluarga untuk menonton tv. Sambil menonton acara tv, mereka sesekali mencomot makanan ringan yang ditemukan jongin dilemari pendingin tadi.

"Hyung.. ganti chanelnya aku ingin melihat film nemo."

Dan Jonginpun menuruti permintaan adiknya. Tapi yang tampil bukannya film yang diminta adiknya tetapi malah sekilas berita, mau tak mau mereka menunggu kilasan berita itu hingga selesai.

"_sekarang sedang marak terjadi kasus sodomi yang menimpa anak-anak dibawah umur.. para polisi sedang mencari para pelaku yang diduga sebagai kelompok pedophilia disekitar tempat xxx." _Suara dari wanita pembawa acara tersebut masuk ditelinga jongin dan kyungsoo, membuat ekspresi serius kyungsoo ditujukan pada tv yang sedang dilihatnya.

Tak lama sampai akhirnya berita itu akhirnya selesai dan menampilkan film yang ditunggu kyungsoo tadi. Tapi bukannya kyungsoo menikmati setiap gerakan ikan yang ada dilayar tvnya, kyungsoo menampakkan raut wajah yang sedikit serius. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah hyungnya yang sedang menonton film.

"Hyung..."

"Hng..." panggilan kyungsoo hanya dibalas dengungan oleh hyungnya.

"Hyung.. pedophile dan sodomi itu apa?"

Yang ditanya sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan mendadak gelagapan tak tau akan menjawab apa.

"Hyung~~ ayo jawab.." kyungsoo merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghoyangkan lengan hyungnya.

Membuat yang ditatap langsung meneguk ludahnya, Jongin tiba-tiba menatap tubuh adiknya. "_Kalau dilihat-lihat, ternyata kyungsoo sangat manis, tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi._" Dan seringaian seksipun tercetak jelas diwajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan hyungnya hanya menatap ngeri hyungnya yang sedang memasang wajah seperti itu. "_Kenapa Jonginie hyung memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu, hiiiii~_." pikir kyungsoo polos.

"Baiklah akan kuberi tahu padamu.." Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah menghentikan seringaiannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi aku punya cara lain agar kau bisa cepat mengerti"

"Benarkah... apa itu hyung?" Dengan nada antusias, Kyungsoo menatap hyungnya penuh harap. Ouh...seharusnya kau berharap untuk keselamatanmu kyungie.

"Sebelumnya kita kekamar hyung dulu."

"Ehh.. kenapa harus kekamar hyung? Kenapa tak disini saja hyung.?"

"Karena hyung akan memakai cara yang menyenangkan seperti...bermain misalnya, hyung tak mungkin melakukannya disini."

"Waahh... sepertinya asik, baiklah .. jja hyung kita kekamar."

"Jja..." JongIn berdiri lalu menggandeng tangan adiknya, saat hendak berjalan Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang adik.

"Kenapa kyungie tidak berdiri hmmm.. katanya ingin tau?"

"Gendong~~~~" dengan manjanya kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tanganya lalu merentangkan tangannya, meminta untuk digendong.

.

.

Jongin menggendong kyungsoo untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, dia sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk mengelus paha kyungsoo yang terekspos karena kyungsoo memakai celana pendek.

Cklek

Brakk

Jongin memasuki kamarnya setelah membanting pintunya keras, kurasa anak sulung keluarga kim ini sudah tidak sabar memulai pelajaran baru untuk adiknya. Jongin menurunkan adiknya ditepian tempat tidurnya, dan melepas t-shirt yang membalut tubuh atasnya.

"Hyung... kenapa hyung melapas baju?"

"Tentu saja kyung, bahkan nanti kau dan aku akan telanjang." Dengan frontalnya jongin mengatakan itu kepada adik polosnya.

"Hahh.. kenapa?"

"Tentu saja harus kyung, sudahlah.. diam dan perhatikan agar kau mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan tadi."

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dilacinya, dan menaruhnya diatas meja nakas. "Tak kusangka aku akan memakai barang ini, dasar chanyeol berengsek." Jongin berkata lirih dan mengumpati sahabatnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jongin menghampiri kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya. "_Ugh..benar-benar ingin cepat dimakan._"

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo dan membuatnya berdiri diatas tempat tidur, Jongin mulai melucuti baju dan celana yang dikenakan kyungsoo hingga sekarang tubuh kyungsoo tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Kyungsoo hanya diam karena hyungnya tadi sudah mengatakan jika mereka memang harus telanjang, bukan.

Jongin mulai melepaskan baju yang dikenakannya juga. "Jadi pertanyaan yang mana yang harus hyung jawab dulu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap sesuatu yang tergantung diantara paha hyungnya, kyungsoo mendekat dan menusuk-nusuk benda itu. "Hyung kenapa punya hyung sangat besar." Kyungsoo membandingkan milik hyungnya dan sesekali melihat miliknya yang sedang dia goyang-goyangkan, membuatnya terkikik kecil. Melihat tingkah polos adiknya, membuat penis JongIn mengeras dengan cepat.

"WOW HYUNG... kenapa milikmu bisa menjadi lebih besar dalam sekejap.?" Pekik kyungsoo heboh saat melihat penis hyungnya berdiri dan mengeras, membuatnya terlihat lebih besar dari pertama dia melihatnya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli melihat kepolosan adiknya. "Bukan hanya menjadi lebih besar kyung, bahkan punya hyung juga bisa mengeluarkan susu."

"Wah~~ benarkah?.."

"Tentu saja, hey.. kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanmu bukan.?, kau ingin aku menjawab yang mana dulu?" Tanya Jongin mengingatkan adiknya kembali.

"Ahh ya hyung.. aku ingin sodomi dulu."

"Baiklah..." Jongin menurunkan tubuh kyungsoo dan menyuruh kyungsoo untuk berjongkok, Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya ditepi kasur kemudian mengarahkan penisnya didepan mulut kyungsoo. "Jilatlah kyung, dan masukkan milik hyung kedalam mulutmu."

"Ehh.. kenapa harus begitu, itu menjijikkan hyung."

"lakukan saja, kau nanti akan mendapatkan susunya, jika kau melihatnya saja.. itu tidak akan membuat susunya keluar."

"Baiklah, tapi jika hyung berbohong akan kuadukan kepada eomma dan appa."

JENG JENG... Jongin pun tak berkutik, dia tidak memikirkan jika nantinya mungkin kyungsoo akan mengadukan perbuatannya kepada orang tua mereka.

"Iya, hyung tak bohong kyung, dan hyung minta padamu agar merahasiakan apa yang hyung lakukan nanti dari eomma dan appa.?"

"Kenapa?.."

"Rahasiakan saja ne..Ayolah kyung, hyung mohon .., nanti kalau kyung jadi anak pintar dan merahasiakan ini dari eomma dan appa.. hyung janji akan menuruti apapun yang akan kyung minta."

"Eishh.. jinjjayo?"

"Ne..."

"Yaksoke?"

"Ne...Yaksok."

Dan Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam penis Jongin dan menjulurkan lidahnya, dia mulai menjilati penis Jongin dari ujung hingga pangkalnya.

Ssshhhh

"Ehh..hyungie..hyung tak apa? Apakah kyung menyakiti hyungie?" Kyungsoo menghentikan jilatannya saat mendengar suara aneh yang keluar dari bibir hyungnya.

"Hmmm..tak apa kyung, lanjutkan.. itu tadi enak."

Kyungsoo kembali menjilati penis Jongin dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, karena penis jongin terlalu besar, mulutnya hanya muat untuk menampung setengah ukuran penis Jongin, membuat gigi kyungsoo menggesek batang penis jongin,

"Mmmh.. ahhh kyunghh.." Jongin benar-benar merasakan surga dunia saat merasakan penisnya yang bergesekan denga gigi raya kyungsoo.

Jongin membantu memaju mundurkan kepala kyungsoo lebih cepat saat dirasakkannya klimaks akan segera mengahampirinya.

"Ahnn..ahh..Kyunghh"

CROTT

Uhukk uhukk

Hahh hahh

Jongin menetralkan nafasnya setelah mencapai klimaks, sedangkan kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya setelah cairan Jongin masuk ketenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhukk..hahh..iyaikkkss..YAKK HYUNG! Kenapa kau pipis dimulutku eohh.. dasar jorok."

"Hahh..kyung, itu bukan pipis.. itu susu milik hyung."

"Ehh..jinjjayo..."

"Ne... lihatlah warnanya putih bukan."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan jarinya kearah penis besar Jongin yang kini melemas dan mencolek sperma disekitar penis Jongin.

"Iya ..memang terlihat seperti susu..Tapi ini kental hyung, kyung tidak pernah meminum susu sekental ini.. apa susu hyung sudah basi.?" Mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ini bukan basi kyung, karena ini terlalu fresh makannya dia sedikit kental, dan tidak seperti susu yang biasa kau minum, cobalah."

Kyungsoo kembali menyesap sperma Jongin dan .. "yaikks ..uhh ini rasanya aneh hyung, kurasa susumu benar-benar basi..iuhh" dengan menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya Kyungsoo berceloteh mengomentari rasa aneh cairan jongin yang menyapa indera pengecapnya.

"Ayolah kyung.. cobalah sekali lagi ne... kekeke."

Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mengarahkan dan menepukkan penisnya dibibir kyungsoo yang sedang menutup mulutnya rapat karena enggan merasakan sperma Jongin lagi.

.

"Jadi hyung sodomi itu yang seperti apa.?" Tanya kyungsoo saat melihat hyungnya berpindah tempat.

Jongin kini memindahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang.

"Saat kau memasukkan milik hyung didalm mulutmu itu namanya sodomi, melakukan hubungan seks dengan cara yang tidak wajar, anal seks juga termasuk dengan sodomi."

"Lalu seks dan anal seks itu apa?"

Ouh kyungie ku yang polos, tak taukah jika pertanyaanmu membawamu kedalam neraka dunia.

"Jja.. kemarilah.. hyung akan memberitahumu" kyungsoo menaiki tempat tidur dan menghampiri Jongin, disambut Jongin yang mendudukkan tubuh kyungsoo diatas penisnya yang tertidur.

Melihat bibir kyungsoo yang belepotan cairannya membuat Jongin benafsu untuk meraup bibir mungil itu, jongin melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lebar, jongin akan memasukkan lidahnya, sebelum...

Hiks

Hiks

Huwaaaaaaa

Jongin menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba kyungsoo menangis dengan keras.." ehh.. kenapa kyungie menagis eoh..? Sssttt...cup..cupp.. kenapa?" Jongin mengira jika kyungsoo membuka mulutnya karena dia sudah terbawa suasana, ternyata.

Kyungsoo sedikit melirihkan tangisannya."hiks... kenapa..hikk..kenapa jongin hyung hikk..memakan bibir kyungie. " jawaban polos kyungsoo membuat Jongin menarik senyum simpul.

"Hyung tidak memakan bibir kyung, itu hanya ciuman kyungie."

"Itu bukan ciuman hyung... ciuman itu yang sperti ini..."

CUP

Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin."itu baru ciuman, bukan memasukkan bibir kyungie seperti ingin memakannya." Pout kyungsoo mengakhiri protesannya.

"Itu hanya kecupan kyung, yang hyung lakukan itu adalah ciuman kasih sayang, dan hyung hanya melakukannya pada kyungie, dan kyungie juga hanya boleh melakukannya kepada hyung, bukan dengan yang lain, arraseo?" Dan dibalas dengan anggukan imut oleh kyungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba kyungsoo menggeser pantatnya yang menjepit penis Jongin, dan...

Enghh

"ahh Hyung lihatlah... penismu keras lagi." Dan dengan semangatnya kyungsoo melompat-lompat diatas penis jongin.

"Ahh ..kyunghh berhentihh." Perkataam Jongin membuat Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan gerakannya, dan teringat akan pertanyaannya."ahh iya.. hyung, seks itu seperti apa?"

Jongin menempelkan tubuh kyungsoo semakin erat. "Tapi berjanjilah kau akan menahan sakitnya.."

"Apa? Sakit?... kalau sakit kyung tidak mau melakukannya.."

"Tak apa kyung, sakitnya hanya sebentar, nanti kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya."

"Jinjjayo? Baiklah hyung, jja kita lakukan seks.." dengan semangat 45 kyungsoo mengajak hyungnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri belum tau artinya.

Setelah mendapat ajakan dari sang adik, Jongin kembali meraup bibir kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan emutan lembut oleh bibir kyungsoo, membuat jongin tersenyun disela ciumannya. Jongin mengemut bibir kyungsoo bergantian, atas dan bawah lalu mengigit bibir bawah kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang seolah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan membuka mulutnya dan disambut oleh jelajahan lidah sang kakak dirongga mulutnya.

Jongin mengambil barang yang ditaruhnya dimeja nakas tadi, yang ternyata adalah lube. Dan melumurkannya pada jari-jarinya. Sambil terus melumat bibir kyungsoo Jongin mengarahkan tangannya kepantat kyungsoo , membuka belahan pantatnya dan mengarahkan jarinya kelubang sempit kyungsoo. Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya..

"Ahh..hyung.. rasanya aneh.." kyungso berbicara disela ciuman mereka.

"Diam dan rasakan saja kyung.."

"Nghh.. ahh..nehh.." desahan kyungsoo lolos saat Jongin mengeluar masukkan jarinya dilubang kyungsoo. Dirasa sedikit longgar, jongin menambahkan jarinya yang kedua.

Arghhk

"HYUNG!.. ini sakiitt"

"Tenang kyungie.. nanti kau akan menikmatinya.."

Pekikan kecil kyungsoo melepas lumatan bibir Jongin, Jongin merasakan jarinya dihisap oleh lubang kyungsoo. "_Ugh.. ini benar-benar sempit_. "

"Sshh.. tenang kyung, jika sakit..gigit bibir hyung saja, arra?"

Kyungsoo mengangguki perkataan Jongin, dan disambut ciuman ganas Jongin, Jongin menurunkan ciumannya dileher kyungsoo, menjilat dan mengecupnya tanpa meninggalkan bekas merah ditubuh kyungsoo. Mengemut nipple mungil kyungsoo, memainkan lidahnya mengitari dan menggoda nipple kyungsoo dengan gerakan lidah yang cepat, kemudian menyedotnya keras sambil memelintir nipple sebelah kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Anghh...hyunghh.. puting kyungsoo tak akanhh mengeluarkann susu.. Jangan disedot keras-keras." Tanpa menggubris perkataan adiknya, Jongin memasukkan memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga.

Arghhkk

Kreek

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir tebal Jongin dengan keras membuat goresan dari gigi kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah...

Hiks hiks.. mmphh

Jongin meredakan isakan kyungsoo dengan melumat bibir mungil itu, berbagi rasa anyir darah yang sedikit mengalir dari bibirnya. Jongin mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya sambil mengocok penisnya, tanpa menungu lama Jongin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan langsung memasukkan penis besarnya dilubang kyungsoo.

JLEBB BLESS

ARRGHHK..HYUNGHHMMPP

Jongin menyumpal pekikan kyungsoo dengan bibirnya dan langsung melumatnya sambil mengelus punggung kyungsoo. Setelah dirasa tubuh kyungsoo sudah kembali tenang jongin mengangkat pantat kyungsoo dan menghujamkan Penisnya dengan keras.

ANGGHHHH

pucuk dicinta, Jongin menghujam tepat dititik nikmat kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung... ini enak." Mendengar perkataan sang adik membuat Jongin kembali menghujamkan penisnya dilubang kyungsoo.

"AHH.. nghh..disitu hyunghh lagihh.."

mmmm...

"Ahh..kau benar-benar sempithh." Jongin terus menyodokkan penisnya melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sangat menikmati permainannya.

"Ahh...ouhhh hyunghh.. inihh mmhh ahh..nikhhmathhh ouh."

"Yeahh... ahhh kyunghh ... milikmu sempithh sshh.." Jongin semakin bersemangat saat merasakan lubang sempit kyungsoo berkedut seperti hendak meremukkan penisnya.

"mmmhh.. hyunghh tusukkh terushh ahhh.." kyungsoo sungguh menikmati setiap sodokan penis hyungnya dilubangnya, dan tanpa disadarinya membuatnya meneteskan sedikit air liur..

Sllrrrppp

Jongin menyesap saliva kyungsoo yang menetes dan melumatnya.

"Mmphh...ahh ahhh hyungiehh.."

"Ahh..mendesahlah kyunghh..ouhh..desahkanh nama hyunhghhh.."

Cppakk

Cppakk

Suara scrotum Jongin yang berbenturan dengan pantat kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa kasarnya Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya. Jongin semakin dalam menghujamkan penisnya.

"Anghh.. jonginhh...jonginiehh. ..hyunghh ahh."

" ouh kyungh..."

"Hyunghhh... Kyunghh mauhh pihpihsshh.."

"Pipislah kyunghh..ouhh..hyunghh ahh jugahh akahnnhh keluarhh."

Jongin semakin mempercepat sodokkannya saat dirasa penisnya akan menembakkan spermanya, dan memambantu kyungsoo dengan mengocok penis mungil kyungsoo.

AANGHHHH KYUNGHH/HYUNGIEHH

CROTT/CROTT

Kyungsoo memuncratkan cairannya diperut Jongin sedangkan Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole kyungsoo.

PLOP

Ughh

"Kyungie...Maafkan hyung ne..hyung tadi sudah melakukannya dengan kasar." Jongin meringis saat melihat spermanya keluar bercampurkan dengan darah milik kyungsoo. Dia sedikit menyesal, ingat SEDIKIT menyesal karena melakukannya dengan kasar tadi.

"Tak apa hyung... lagipula tadi itu benar-benar sangat nikmat." Kyungsoo berujar dengan polosnya, dan sedikit meringis merasakn perih diholenya.

"Jja.. berbaringlah disamping hyung." Jongin merebahkan tubuh kyungsoo disampinya dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Jadi apakah itu tadi yang namanya seks hyung?.. lalu.. anal seks dan pelophil itu apa?"

"Pedophile kyung..bukan pelophil, tadi kau mengatakannya dengan benar tapi kenapa sekarang jadi pelophil huhh."

"Hihihi... kyung lupa hyung." Dan Cengiran imutnya dihadiahi colekan dari sang kakak dihidung mungilnya.

"Yang tadi itu namanya anal seks.. itu juga termasuk sodomi karena hyung melakukannya denganmu, karena sesama lelaki dan memasukkannya melewati lubang kyung, sedangkan kalau seks itu dilakukan dengan pasangan lawan jenis, dan wanita punya lubang mereka sendiri."

"Ahh...ne...arra, lalu kalau pedophile itu apa?."

"Pedophile itu, orang yang suka dengan anak kecil dan melakukan hal yang kita lakukan tadi dengan anak kecil juga."

"Jadi...sehun hyung juga pedophile?"

"Ehhh...kenapa kyung bisa berbicara seperti itu."

"Maaf hyung.. sebenarnya tadi kyung terlambat pulang karena melihat sehun hyung melakukan itu pada luhannie, karena takut menganggu, kyungie bersembunyi dan menunggu mereka menyelesaikannya."

"A-apa..sehun.. melakukan itu kepada luhan?" Dan dibalas anggukan polos oleh kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. baiklah..lebih baik sekarang kau tidur."

"Ne hyung.." kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh jongin dan disambut rengkuhan hangat oleh jongin.

"Saranghae kyungie..."

mmm..

"Nado saranghae hyungie..."

"Sehun gila... ternyata dia sudah mendahuluiku." Umpat Jongin setelah dirasa kyungsoo sudah terlelap.

TBC/END

Oneshot pun nggak papakan .. toh endingnya juga nggak gantung..ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Eh mau sedikit curcol nih... sebenernya nih chap udah mau dipost kemaren malem, tapi pas tinggal nulis TBC hpnya malah error.. mungkin karena aku nulisnya setengah jam n dengan kecepatan jempol diatas rata-rata hahaha... dan jadinya malah tulisan yang tadinya udah jadi malah nggk kesimpen setengah. Sebenernya udah bikin mood down banget karena itu menurut aku udah hot banget., tapi karena aku mikir mumpung isinya masih inget-inget dikit ya aku lanjutin nulis aja ampek tadi pagi dan hasilnya malah kayak gini huweeeee.. maafin aku..

dan aku cuma tidur 4 jam.. soalnya aku kudu bangun pagi buat jalan sehat..kekeke

Okay Thanks buat yang kemaren udah read, fav, follow and nyempetin review. AiLabyu...

See ya~~~ kalo emang mau TBC sih..hehe

Saranghae,


End file.
